the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Fragrance
Golden Fragrance is a player of Glory. She is a veteran member of Excellent Dynasty. Golden Fragrance is a core member of the guild and a trusted aide to Chen Yehui. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 5: Deception Golden Fragrance tells Chen Yehui that she is guarding the south side of Wilderness Town with Nine Heroes. Golden Fragrance orders her subordinates to spread out and to prepare themselves against the fleeing Deception.Chapter 473 Golden Fragrance hides herself and her subordinates at intersections to ambush Deception. Golden Fragrance and her fourteen players ambush Deception, who appears at one of the intersections. Golden Fragrance fires 3 Anti-Tank Missiles at Deception and fails to flee from Deception. Golden Fragrance is cut by Deception’s Shadow Clone Technique and Cut Throat. After seeing Deception’s Shadow Dance skill, Golden Fragrance orders everyone to spread out and to prevent Deception’s escape. Golden Fragrance sees that her health decreased too fast and realizes that Deception is focused on killing her. With her health low, Golden Fragrance shouts at a Cleric, who is interrupted by Deception, to heal her. Golden Fragrance stops panicking when she realizes that a health potion will prevent her death by the hands of Deception. She orders her subordinates back into strong encirclement positions to prevent Deception’s escape. Golden Fragrance is caught off guard by Deception’s Bird Fall skill and crashes headfirst into the ground. Golden Fragrance sees Lord Grim and orders her players to surround Excellent Dynasty’s main target. Golden Fragrance is ambushed and killed by Lord Grim. With nine of her Excellent Dynasty troops, Golden Fragrance is in the city. She is attacked by Lord Grim and Deception. Golden Fragrance is furious that she is being attacked by two enemy players. She is suppressed to death by Deception.Chapter 481 Golden Fragrance chooses to revive with the help of the Cleric’s Revive skill. She is furious that Lord Grim has her Armor-piercing Cannon, an Orange weapon. Golden Fragrance orders her 9 troops to chase down Lord Grim and Deception.Chapter 482 Golden Fragrance organizes 19 personal friends in her mission to hunt down Lord Grim. She wants to reclaim her Armor-piercing Cannon from Lord Grim. Golden Fragrance receives Yehui’s orders to kill Lord Grim. If she gets the opportunity to pick up Lord Grim’s dropped weapon, then Golden Fragrance must capture the weapon. Golden Fragrance and her 19 teammates run into Lord Grim and Deception. Golden Fragrance tells Ye Xiu that he will live if he returns her Armor-piercing Cannon. When Ye Xiu refuses to cooperate, Golden Fragrance becomes extremely furious. Golden Fragrance is shocked by the sudden appearance of an Elementalist, a Berserker, a Battle Mage, and a Grappler, who save Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Golden Fragrance escapes and watches her players die to Lord Grim and his allies. In 30 seconds, Golden Fragrance loses 7 players. In 1 minute, she watches 12 players die.Chapter 485 Golden Fragrance calls Yehui for reinforcements. Golden Fragrance sees Yehui’s demands for an explanation, but she is too busy retreating for the Lord Grim’s forces. She watches another player die to Lord Grim and Deception. Golden Fragrance loses another 6 players to Lord Grim’s forces. She orders the remaining 5 players to run in separate directions. Golden Fragrance and her 5 allies are separated. She sees Herb Garden reinforcements, who are too weak to defeat Lord Grim. Golden Fragrance dies again. She informs Yehui that Lord Grim and Deception have 5 highly skilled allies.Volume 5 Skills and Abilities Trivia * Golden Fragrance has a derogatory nickname, Golden Princess, from Excellent Dynasty members, who do not like her.Chapter 475 References Category:Launcher Category:Excellent Era Category:Guild